Creeping Shadows
by Selene Filomena
Summary: Yugi's life begins to spiral out of control when Yami Atemu appears, his possesive side quickly showing. Have an adult fan fiction account. Please rate and review! YamixYugi Rated M for lemon. Dedicated to Yaminisu, a supportive fan of the story! Love ya! *DISCONTINUED*
1. Creeping Shadows

Part 1

"Ow!" The young boy cries, before quickly picking himself up off the sidewalk. He

gently rolls up his pant leg to reveal a bleeding cut on his knee. He grimaces as it begins

to sting. /Aw, man! Perfect timing! I hope I'm not late for school!/ The young boy

thought. He quickly rolls his blue pant leg back down, and runs in the direction of school.

The young boy is none other than Yugi Motou, the King of Games. He is probably the

most feminine looking of the kings, with his rounded baby face, sparkling violet eyes,

and his unbearably short height at 5ft 2in. And because of his height and looks, he is

often mistaken as being in middle school, though he is in high school (17). And yet with

his more feminine features, he has some strange features as well. His black hair with a

purple sheen that stands up off the top of his young head, in the form of six spikes. Along

with his golden bangs that dangle in front, and to the sides of his face. Little did Yugi

know that he was being watched from the shadows. The dark shadow, slipping into a

nearby alley mysteriously disappears.

~~~~~AT SCHOOL~~~~~

"Yugi Motou! Yugi Motou!" The teacher spoke impatiently, getting louder each time

she said Yugi's name. Suddenly the door swung open, and in burst Yugi. "Mr. Motou, so

glad you could join us." The teacher spoke quickly and impatiently. "Take your seat."

She ordered. Yugi quickly bowed in the direction of his teacher, and hurried to his desk.

The teacher glanced at him before she continued roll call, when she finished, she quickly

got the classes attention. "Everyone, I would like you to meet, Yami Atemu." She then

glanced towards the door and Yugi couldn't believe his eyes. What he saw was

practically a look-a-like, of him. A doppelganger, a twin, whatever you wish to call it.

Yugi and Yami had almost the exact same looks. Though Yami had tan skin, with blood

red eyes, and his golden bangs went and shot up three of the spikes of his black hair. The

black hair had a red sheen, and Yami's features were sharper than Yugi's. His chin was

sharper, and he didn't have any baby fat still in his face, unlike Yugi. Yami was also

taller, but only by 3 or 3 inches. In a way, Yugi and Yami were the same, but also

opposites. Yugi, the light, and Yami, the dark. Yami's gaze swept across the classroom,

until his eyes met Yugi's. Yami froze for a quick second, keeping his eyes locked with

Yugi's. He then smiled, and said "Hello everyone! I will be going to this school from

now on. Please take good care of me." His voice was rich and deep, more of a

commanding voice than a caring voice. The teacher spoke again, "Well Mr. Atemu,

please have a seat. I believe there is an empty one right behind Mr. Motou." /WHAT?/

Yugi screamed internally. /Why does he have to sit behind me?/ Yami glanced at the

teacher and proceeded to walk across the room, passing Yugi's friends Anzu, Joey,

Honda, and Bakura. Never breaking eye contact, he continued to walk until he sat in his

seat behind Yugi. Yugi turned and glanced over his shoulder to see Yami staring at

Yugi's back. Yugi quickly looked back toward the front of the classroom, where the

teacher had started class. Yugi could feel Yami's stare, burning holes into his back. When

Yami passed Yugi, he could feel a shiver pass down his spine. Something wasn't right

about Yami, Yugi didn't know what it was, but there was something wrong. As soon as

the bell rang, that signaled the end of class, Yugi grabbed his things and quickly left the

classroom. He bolted down to his next class early, so he would not have to be around

Yami. Something about him made him shudder, and make his heart race. It scared him.

Yugi opened the door to only find his teacher sitting patiently in his chair. He quickly

turned to see who was at the door, and he smiled, "Hello Yugi! I was just about to send

for you! Come here!" Yugi smiled and walked over to his teachers' desk. Mr. Hakudoshi,

Yugi's favorite teacher. He was a very kind and gentle man, who always had a smile on

his face. "Yugi, I have a favor to ask of you." "Sure sensei, what is it?" Yugi mused. Mr

Hakudoshi looked down at his desk, and then back up at Yugi before speaking. "I would

like you to show Yami around the school, give him a few pointers, help him if he needs

help. Would you do this for me?" Yugi gasped at the request. /Show him around? I

couldn't stand sitting near him in class, let alone show him around the school./ "Please

Yugi, Please!" The teacher begged. "If it makes you feel any better, he asked specifically

for you to show him." Yugi's eyes widened in shock. He looked into the teachers eyes

and couldn't find the courage to say no. "I guess I will." Mr. Hakudoshi showed Yugi a

huge grin and spoke again. "Thank you Yugi!" Yugi blushed and looked down at his

shoes. His teacher continued, "You should sit down, class is about to start." Yugi looked

up in surprise. How much time had passed? He looked around him and found that most of

the seats were filled with other teens. "By the way Yugi, why do you blush so much?"

His teacher asked. Yugi blushed once more and hurried to his seat. Why did he blush so

much? It was the fact that he was gay, and liked his male teacher Mr. Hakudoshi. He was

definitely handsome, with a sharp chin, deep chocolate brown eyes, straightened black

hair, tanned skin, and thickly muscled body. And what he normally wore added to his

beauty and sexiness. He traditionally wore a thin white long sleeve shirt, which was

partially unbuttoned at the top, exposing some of his manly tanned chest. Along with his

simple black pants, which were probably part of a suit that he never wore. And his height

of 5ft 11in, also attracted Yugi. The outfit was simple, but his teacher made it look sexy.

During class, Yugi often drifted off, staring at his teacher, and today was no different.

The only difference was the pair of eyes glaring holes into the back of his head. When

Yugi finally noticed and turned to see who it was glaring at him, he gave a silent gasp of

shock. He found that he was locked into a wicked stare with Yami, who was sitting

behind him. Yami's furious red eyes seemed to be staring into Yugi's whole being, no,

his soul! He continued to glare as Yugi, still locked in his glare, sat in his chair shivering.

/What's wrong with him?/ Yugi thought. /In the last class he would just stare at my back

and smile. Now he looks like he's about to go crazy with fury! Why is he so angry? And

why at me?/ Yugi continued to shiver, too scared to even move a finger. Yami narrowed

his eyes until they were just fiery red slits. He gave a small sigh, and turned his to glare at

the window. As soon as Yugi was released from the icy grip of the glare, he spun back

around in his chair, gasping for breath. He hadn't realized that he had forgotten to

breathe. "Yugi, are you alright?" Mr. Hakudoshi asked worriedly. Yugi continued to

pant, hurried trying to regain his breath, only making his situation worse. His teacher

spoke again, "I think you should go to the infirmary, Yugi." There was a rustling behind

him, and suddenly a hand was grasping his arm tightly. He looked to see whose hand it

was, but was quickly thrown onto the strangers' hard back. A deep voice resounded, the

vibrations from it humming through Yugi's body. A soothing yet tickling sensation and

Yugi shivered at feel of it. The feeling made his eyes drift slowly closed. "I'll take him."

Yugi's eyes flew back open. He was on Yami's back! Before Yugi could protest, Yami

walked across the room and swung the door open. He quickly swung it shut behind them,

and began to quickly walk down the hallway, towards the Boys bathroom, instead of the

infirmary. Because Yugi was on Yami's back, he was steadily breathing in Yami's scent.

The scent seemed to soothe Yugi, and his breathing started to become steadier. A sweet

smelling cologne that didn't but strangely did suit Yami's masculinity. Strange, two

minutes ago he feared Yami was going to snap during class. /What's wrong with me?/

Yugi thought. /Wait, does he even known where the infirmary is?/ Once they were inside

the bathroom, Yami swung Yugi off his back gently and pushed Yugi lightly against the

wall. Yami looked into Yugi's eyes. Yugi feared that Yami had gone crazy after the

fiasco in the classroom. He feared that Yami might strike him, and he squeezed his eyes

tightly shut, bracing for impact. Yugi heard Yami sigh heavily, and he felt fingers lightly

caress his cheek. Then the fingers slide down the side of Yugi's cheek, grazing lightly

over Yugi's lips. The action made Yugi shiver, and a light gasp escaped from his mouth.

Yugi heard a low growl from Yami, and felt the fingers grasp his chin, pulling it up. /Oh

no! He's going to hit me!/ Yugi screamed in his head. Yugi jumped in surprise when he

suddenly felt hot lips pressed to his own. He slightly opened his eyes to find that it was

Yami kissing him! /Oh! I-It's my f-first kiss!/ Instinctively, Yugi tried to pull away from

Yami's lips, but found that it was impossible to do so. Yami had snaked one arm around

Yugi's waist, and when Yugi tried to pull away he found that Yami was also a lot

stronger than him, for Yugi did not budge an inch. Yugi closed his eyes again, and tried

to move away. Again he found resistance. Yugi heard a low growl emanate from Yami,

and Yami moved to deepen the kiss. Yami quickly licked Yugi's lips, making Yugi

shiver and sigh. The sigh allowed him to slip his tongue into Yugi's mouth, earning a

moan from Yugi. Yugi felt the intruder rub over his tongue lightly, trying to entangle the

two tongues together. The tongue dancing lightly over Yugi's, and then roughly scraping

over, causing Yugi to moan once more. Yugi squirmed and struggled, but could not

escape from Yami. Yugi could feel his body heating up quickly, and knew this had to end

immediately. Suddenly he bit down on Yami's tongue, causing Yami to groan and stop

the kiss. He released Yugi, and Yugi slid down the wall and slumped onto his behind.

Yami took a few steps back, wiping a small amount of blood from his mouth. He looked

at the blood on his hand, and then quickly looked over at Yugi slumped on the ground.

Yami closed the distance between them, and quickly slapped Yugi across the face. "That

wasn't very nice, Yugi," his voice thick with venom and anger. He narrowed his eyes

until they were red slits before speaking again. "You like Mr. Hakudoshi don't you? I

saw the way you were looking at him. You were gazing at him with such lust in your

eyes." Yugi's eyes widened in shock. He felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes, and

pressed one of his hands against his now stinging cheek. Yugi knew he couldn't deny the

accusation. He simply stared down at the tile floor of the bathroom. He heard Yami snort.

"I knew it." He paused before continuing. "If you don't want me to tell the teachers and

everyone in school, come to the roof top at the beginning of lunch." He leaned down and

grabbed Yugi's chin, pulling Yugi's face upward to look Yami in the eyes. "And don't be

late Mr. Motou," he sneered. He let go of Yugi's chin, and yanked him up by the arm.

"Come, we must return to class." Yami pulled Yugi along, dragging him back to class.

/What's Yami going to do to me?/

GO TO PART 2


	2. Can My Day Get Any Worse?

Part 2 (Chapter 2)

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, including its characters, nor the actual anime Yugioh.

WARNING: There is some violence and gore in this one, but only a little. Sorry!

For the rest of the day, Yami followed Yugi around everywhere. And to Yugi's

unpleasant surprise, he shared all of his classes with Yami. Yugi, keeping his 'promise'

to Yami went up to the roof top of the school. And he soon found that Yami did not like

Yugi's male friends, and tried to persuade Yugi to get rid of them. "They're not safe

Yugi. Especially not that Joey fellow. He's just a delinquent!" At the harsh words being

directed at his friend Joey, Yugi became frustrated and angry with Yami. He stood up

straight from the wall he was leaning on. "Who are you to judge!" He tried his hardest to

glare at Yami. "Just because you think he is a delinquent, doesn't mean I should listen to

you! I'll have you know that he is a very close and good friend, who has helped me

through thick and thin! I know he wouldn't abandon me or harm me! We're closer than

brothers! Sure, we've fought. But any good relationship goes through some turmoil,

that's how the bond gets tested. And if the test is passed, the bond becomes stronger." He

paused before continuing. "Besides, I just met you! You have no say in who I will be

friends with!" He stared into Yami eyes. "You're just a stranger, an acquaintance at the

most! How can you judge someone if you don't even know them? Furthermore-" Yugi

was cut off as a tan fist slammed into the wall beside his face. He quickly squeezed his

shut, fearing Yami might hit him again. His voice rang through Yugi's head, laced with

anger. "Shut up, and don't move," he commanded. When Yugi tried to respond, he found

that he could not move his jaw or even speak. Yugi couldn't even widen his eyes in

shock. /Somehow…. He's…. Paralyzed… Me…../ Yugi returned from his thoughts when

he felt hot lips crushed onto his. Yugi could not react, though he knew he would've, if he

could. Hmmmm…" Yami stepped away. "Its no fun if you don't react." He looked Yugi

over. "Speak. Unfreeze," he commanded. Yugi felt his body collapse on the ground. He

felt himself begin to pant. /How did he do that?/ /I'm not human, my dear Aibou./

A deep voice purred in his head. He gasped and looked up to see Yami smirking at him.

"Do not disobey me, Aibou. You will deeply regret it," Yami said coldly. All Yugi could

do was shiver and look down at the ground. /What's going on?/

~~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~~

*Yugi's memories* "Meet me at the front gate after school. You're not allowed to see

your friends anymore. They're too dangerous to be around, you could get hurt. And the

last thing I want is you injured. Please believe me, my Aibou. My Hikari." Yugi didn't

bother to move, but flinched as he felt Yami's hand brush his bangs slowly. He continued

to look at the ground, and listened to the sounds around him. He heard Yami sigh, and

heard his footsteps fading away. There was the sound of a creaky door opening and then

closing. Once the door was closed Yugi looked up and around him. He sighed and got up

quickly, hurrying to his next class. *End memories* "Hey Yug'!" His thoughts

interrupted, he looked up. "C'mon Yug'! Let's go to that café you like." Jounouchi

waved at him, beckoning him over. Yugi smiled at the sight of his friend. Jounouchi

always made him feel happy and warm. But what Yami had told Yugi to do, still tug at

the back of his mind. Yugi ignored the tug, and happily ran over to Jounouchi. "Where's

everyone else?" Yugi asked innocently. "They can't come today; they all had jobs to go

do." Jounouchi answered quickly. Yugi didn't notice his friend blush as he turned his

head away from Yugi. Yugi smiled innocently, and as Jounouchi and he left the school

grounds, he grabbed Jounouchi's hand, running ahead. He started to giggle, and then

giggle harder as he heard his friend begin to laugh.

~~~~AT THE CAFÉ~~~~

Yugi smiled and swung his feet back and forth in the stools at the café. Happily sipping

his hot chocolate, he continued to talk with Jounouchi. The two had been there for a good

half-hour before Yugi had ACTUALLY realized that he had skipped out on Yami. He

felt the fear creep up inside him, and quickly glanced at Jounouchi, then back at his drink.

His friend stopped talking when he noticed how scared Yugi looked. "Hey Yug', what's

wrong? You look kinda pale." Jounouchi asked worriedly. "I-I" Yugi didn't know what

to say. "Jounouchi, can I sleep over at your house tonight? I don't wanna go back to my

place. I won't feel….. Safe." Jounouchi widened his eyes in surprise and happiness. "Of

course you can come to my house! I would love that!" He clapped his hands together

once, smiling happily. "But, why so suddenly? And why don't you feel safe returning to

your house?" Yugi was silent before he told Jounouchi of the day events. "That bastard!"

Jounouchi yelled. "THAT BASTARD!" "Jounouchi, calm down!" Yugi glanced around

the café to find people staring at them. Suddenly everything and everyone froze. Yugi sat

up straighter, confused. He stood up fully, and waved his hand in front of Jounouchi's

angry face. He didn't flinch or even move. Not even a blink! /What's going on?/ Yugi

thought franticly. He started shouting at the people, but no one responded. Yugi heard the

footsteps at the last minute. Yugi yelped as he felt a hand grip his hair and sharply pull

his head back. Yugi shuddered when he saw Yami's face from his upside down position

(his head). "So this is where you were." Yami said coldly. Yugi started to squirm, trying

to break Yami's grasp. "You were supposed to wait for me, weren't you?" Yugi felt tears

stinging the corners of his eyes. "No!" He screamed. Yami sharply yanked on the fistful

of Yugi's hair in his hand, earning a scream from Yugi. Yugi used both of his hands to

try to get Yami to let go of his hair. He swatted, slapped and pulled at Yami's hand but

could not get him to let go. He looked over at Jounouchi's chair and found that his friend

had disappeared. "Why were you here with that mutt? I told you not to hang out with

him! He's dangerous!" Yami bellowed. Yugi screamed back at him. "Let go! You're

hurting me! Jounouchi help me!" Yugi heard a low growl come from somewhere behind

him. He saw Yami glance behind himself and grit his teeth. "I knew it; you were a mutt!"

Yugi felt Yami let go of his hair. /Thank you Jounouchi!/ The happiness was to be short

lived. He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and lift him up, off the ground. When

Yugi was lifted from the ground, he was swung onto Yami's shoulder, his stomach on

Yami's shoulder. Before Yugi could protest, he saw something in front of him. A huge

golden wolf, baring his teeth and growling. Yugi went ghost pale, and almost passed out.

He felt himself move, and realized that Yami was running away from the wolf. "Jou-

Jounouchi-kun," was all he could squeak out before he really passed out.

~~~~TWO HOURS LATER~~~~

Yugi awoke to the sound of running water splashing against metal. He slowly opened his

eyes and lifted his head up. He glanced around the room, wondering where he was. The

place was almost completely empty, except for a red recliner chair, a smooth glass coffee

table, and a kitchen filled with a few essentials. Some pots and pans, a refrigerator, and a

seemingly empty cupboard. /Where am I?/ He noticed that he was laying on something

soft. He found that he was lying in a soft silk bed with a dark red comforter, sheets, and

pillow covers. The bed had a tall headboard that had long scratches going in all

directions, all over the surface of it. The bed was extremely comfortable and soft, not at

all like Yugi's bed. "Fuck!" A loud groan echoed out from what appeared to be the only

bathroom in the house. /What was that?/ Yugi shuddered when he realized whose voice it

was. /This must be Yami's house!/ Yugi glanced at the bathroom door. /He sounds

pissed. Better get out of here!/ As Yugi pulled the covers off of himself and swung his

feet out of the bed, he felt a tug at the back of his mind. /Ou…./ Yugi froze. /What the

hell was that?/ It tugged again, sounding louder. /Bou.../ /I must be going crazy!/ /Aibou!/

The tug turned into a stab, and Yugi winced, rubbing the back of his head. /Aibou! Help

me! I'm in the bathroom! Come quickly!/ It sounded like Yami's voice! Yugi quickly

jumped out of the bed, and dashed to the bathroom door. He grabbed the handle and

thrust the door open. He felt bile rise in his throat at the sight before him. Blood covered

the counter and toilet of the bathroom. The ruby liquid dripping off the counter, and

creating pools on the tile floor. There was a form sitting on the ground on the other side

of the bathroom. The figure slowly lifted his head. "Aibou… Help me…" Yami

squeaked out.

GO TO PART 3


	3. Mood Swings

Part 3

"Oh my god!" Yugi screams. "I-I'll call an ambulance!" "No!" Yami quickly shouts. "C-

Come here." He beckons for Yugi to come closer. "Kneel right in front of me. I'll show

you how you can help me." Yugi hesitates, but starts to inch closer. "Hurry up! Or I'll

bleed to death!" Yami hisses at Yugi. Yugi moves quicker, finally kneeling in front of

Yami. "Bring your face closer, Yugi." Yami whispers. Yugi took a deep breath and

leaned forward until his nose was almost touching Yami's. Yami quickly captured Yugi's

lips in a kiss. Yugi's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't struggle, until he felt a faint

vibration run through him. He dismissed it as a nervous shiver, until he looked down at

one of Yami's arms and saw it beginning to heal. The large cut quickly shrinking and

disappearing. Yugi gasped and pulled away from Yami's lips. /I told you, I wasn't

human,/ A deep voice purred in Yugi's head. Yami quickly grabbed the back of Yugi's

head with one of his newly healed hands, and pulled Yugi back into another kiss. Yami

licked Yugi's bottom lip, earning a moan from the smaller teen. As Yugi moaned, Yami

thrust his tongue into Yugi's mouth. As soon as Yami's tongue touched Yugi's, Yugi felt

a sharp pain run through him. The sharp pain turned into a burning sensation that spread

throughout his whole body. He quickly felt all of his energy draining away, as if it were

being sucked out by Yami's lips. The kiss quickly ended, ending in Yugi, gasping for air

and coughing lightly. "What.. What was that?" Yugi asked slowly, bringing a hand up to

clutch at his neck. "I needed energy, and you gave it to me. Simple as that." /Yami makes

it sound so natural, like its an everyday thing./ Yugi thought quickly, fearing Yami might

"hear" him. Yami didn't seem to catch the comment, and instead, stood up and limped

over to the small tub, sitting in the corner of the bathroom. Yugi, being the naturally

helpful type, disregarded his discomfort of blood and quickly gripped Yami's arm,

helping him over to the tub. Yami grunted, and said a quick "thanks", sitting down on the

rim of it. Yugi plops down right next to him on the floor, almost completely drained of

energy. "Alright Yugi," Yami begins, "Lets take a bath." "Huh?" "We're taking a bath;

now come here," Yami offered his hand to help Yugi up. Yugi blushes instantly, "B-

but… We're both guys! We don't take baths together! Not only that, but I don't know

you!" Yami narrowed his deep crimson eyes, "Yugi, take my hand. We're both dirty

from this day's turn of events. We need to wash up." Yugi looked at the outstretched

hand, and hid his own hands behind his back. "Yugi, my temper is short; take my hand,

or there will be consequences." Yugi's eyes widened, and he quickly gripped Yami's

hand. Flashbacks of that days earlier events flooding back into his mind. Yami grinned,

showing off his white teeth, "Good boy. Now get undressed, I'll go get us some towels."

Yami smiled happily, and quickly got up, leaving the bathroom. /God, one minutes he's

bleeding and in pain, next, he's angry and glaring at me, and one second later, he's happy

and smiling! This guy has major mood swings./ Yugi then glance at the bathtub, /We're

not bathing together... Are we?/ /Of course we are hikari. You are my mate after all./

Yami's voice floated into his head. /Wha-? We can't!/ /Why not?/ Yugi blushed and

sighed at the others straightforwardness and... to put it plainly, negligence to the way

society thinks. /As I've said before, we're both men and men don't do this sort of thing!

And two,/ Glancing at the tub before continuing, /That tub is so small! I'll have to sit in

your lap! And why isn't this 'mind speech' bothering me anymore?/ He felt the other

chuckle before responding. /Oh hikari, you have so much to learn. The world doesn't just

revolve around you humans and your clichés./ /Humans?/ Yugi interrupted, /You speak

as if there were more than just us./ /Well there are. I assumed you would have figured

that out by now. What, with todays little incident. Where I come from, gender doesn't

matter, as long as you have a mate. Just like I do now./ /I'm not your mate!/ There was a

growl from behind the bathroom entrance, /Yes you are. I've claimed you. Now we're

ending this subject!/ Yami appeared in the doorway. His somewhat annoyed look, turned

into a happier, playful look. He smirked, /You didn't get changed, naughty hikari./ He

wagged his finger playfully, in a 'tsk tsk' like gesture. /Or were you waiting for me to

change you? I'd be happy to oblige./ Yugi's eyes widened, and he blushed once more,

/No! I was too busy chatting with you to pay attention! I'll get changed!/ Yugi stood up

quickly. Yami remained where he was. "Would you leave so that I could have some

privacy? Please?" Yami, still smiling, rolled his eyes and left the room, closing the door

behind him. Yugi shivered and began to strip. When he got to his boxers, he hesitated.

/Anything could happen in the bath. What if he tried to... molest me, or something?/

There was a knock on the door, "Yugi, either get undressed, or I'll come in there and

undress you!" He yelled through the door. "Alright! Goodness..." He gripped the

waistband of his boxers and, begrudgingly, pulled them down. He scooped up his clothes

and placed them in a neat pile, on the bathroom counter. /Don't want to upset him more, I

might as well do as he says. I don't want to get beat up./ /I would never do that, hikari./

Yugi looked up from his clothes, at the sound of hearing Yami's voice in his head again.

/I love you, my hikari, my love, my mate. I would never lay a hand on you./ Yugi

snorted, and reverted to normal speech. "Yeah, we're just not gonna count the time, today

in fact, that you slapped me." The bathroom door flew open, allowing an angered Yami

through. "That doesn't count! I hadn't decided to make you my mate yet! And I feel deep

remorse about that! I know I shouldn't have done that!" He looked down at the ground, "I

really do feel horrible, Yugi, please believe me." Yami reached out and grabbed Yugi's

hand very gently, not expecting Yugi to curl his fingers around his hand. Clasping their

hands together. "You just make my emotions spiral out of control; I've never felt this way

in my 5,000 years of living." He looked back up at Yugi, then quickly looked to the side.

"Its confusing and frightening... Yet, it feels almost... good to feel these emotions. These

numerous things that I haven't felt in so long. I hope you'll forgive me." Yugi looked

down at their clasped hands and sighed. "Well, I can't forgive you, not yet at least." Yami

looked particularly saddened, and was quick to change the subject. "So... Shall we bathe

then?" Yami smiled sheepishly at Yugi. Yugi giggled, "You have to get undressed first."

Yami's eyes widened and he blushed. "Oh yes of course," he fumbled. He then quickly

smiled, "I was too busy gazing at your beautiful body to think about that." Yugi blushed

as red as a tomato. "Wha-? You- you-... Oooooo!" Yugi huffed. But his anger quickly

dissipated as he saw Yami begin to undress. First his shirt came off, revealing his

chizeled tanned chest. Washboard abs, and muscular arms and shoulders. Yami continued

to undress, taking off his pants and boxers at the same time, completely revealing himself

to Yugi. Yugi blushed hard at what he saw next. /Y-Yami's... Thing is huge! How did I

not notice it before?/ Yugi quickly looked away, and completely turned away from Yami.

/You like what you see, hikari?/ Yugi could feel Yami's smirk; he had seen Yugi's

shock. /L-lets just bathe okay?/ /As you wish, my hikari./ Yami brushed his hand

against Yugi's lower back as he passed, making Yugi shiver. Yami started the water in

the tub, checking the temperature and eventually leeting it run. When it was full enough,

Yami climbed in, beckoning for Yugi to come over as well. "Come here little hikari, let

me clean you."

GO TO PART 4


	4. The Beast in You

Part 4

Yugi blushed and glanced at Yami in the tub. His eyes looked at his face, his well toned

stomach, and then.. To lower area's. Yugi cursed his over active imagination, and quickly

looked away. Yugi heard Yami sigh and then felt a hand grasp his own. He wasn't

prepared when the hand pulled him roughly into the direction of the tub. Yugi gasped as

he was pulled forward, and face first into the tub. At the last second, he felt a hand grip

his other arm, opposite of the other, already gripped hand, and pull upward at a diagonal

angle. Therefore flipping him over. He feared he was going to smack his head on the side

of the tub, when two strong arms cradled him, holding him as if he were a small child.

The arms then twisted to one side, placing his head at the opposite end of the bathtub

faucet. The hands then quickly gripped his waist, and lowered him into the water and into

the spot between Yami's legs. Yugi sat there in total shock. He heard a chuckle from

behind him, "Forgive me hikari, but because you were so busy blushing, you didn't get

into the tub. I decided to take matters into my own hands. I hope it has not offended you."

Yugi opened his mouth to retort about the blushing, but thought better of it, and slowly

closed his mouth agian. He wanted to get this bath over and done with. Before he noticed

how alluring Yami's scent was. He felt suddenly lightheaded. "Are you alright, hikari?'

Yami whispered in Yugi's ear. Yami began to stroke Yugi's arms gently. The feeling sent

sparks of pleasure throughout his body and down to his lower regions, setting them alive

with flame. He took in a shaky breath, and exhaled the same way. "Mmm… Aroused are

we?" Yami whispered. Yugi wanted to scream no, but his body said otherwise. And his

hazed mind told him to be honest. "Y-Yes…" Yami gave a small fake gasp, "So honest!

Such a good boy!" He said quietly. "Do you want to hear a secret?" Yami murmured.

Yugi looked up at him, "Yes." "I am too. Do you feel me? Pressing urgently against your

ass?" Yugi blushed and tried to force himself to pull away, but didn't succeed. He shifted

a little, and when he did, he felt Yami's arousal poking him the butt. Yugi groaned,

/What's wrong with me? I-I don't even know you, yet I feel, so…/ /Good?/ /Yes./ Yugi

replied shamefully. /It's nothing to be ashamed of hikari. It's because we are connected

as mates; we feel each others pleasure and we only feel true pleasure when we're

together./ Yugi's mind was too hazed to be angry about the mates comment. In fact, the

thought of a 'mate' gave him a pleasing feeling. /I'm your mate?/ /Yes you are hikari.

Now, enough talk./ Yami slowly leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lovers lips.

"Ooo!" Yugi moaned, as Yami rubbed his arousal against Yugi's butt and entrance.

"Yugi, don't move. Trust me." Yugi remained frozen even when Yami lifted him up

slightly. Yami positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. /Focus on the pleasure, Yugi./

Yugi dazedly looked back at Yami, "Wha- AH!"Yami began to push his way inside of

his hikari. /No! I-It's gonna hurt!/ /It won't trust me./ Yami replied smoothly. /Watch./

Yami forced the rest of the way inside his love. "AH!" Yugi braced himself for the pain,

but it never came. /You will not feel any when we make love./ Yami read his mind. And

he was right. There was no pain; just the light feeling of pleasure and being stretched

wide open, plus the intense feeling of heat. Radiating off of him and the organ buried

deep inside him. Yugi whimpered when it started to pull out of him. /Just wait. I'm not

going anywhere./ Yugi moaned happily when it started to slide back inside. "Oooo…

So… S-Slippery. H-Hot…" Yugi groaned. They were moving at a slow and steady pace.

"That's right.. Nn! Your body is responding to mine. It's making its own lubricant, to

make thrusting easier. Nn! Oh! It knows that I'm your mate, and it's putting you into

heat. Gah!" Yugi thrusted back onto Yami's manhood, urging him to thrust faster. "If I'm

in heat, then you need to fuck me like I'm in heat." Yugi said seductively. /Whoa! Where

did that come from?/ "Mmm… You want it, you've got it." Yami used his legs to move

Yugi's farther apart in their limited space. Yami leaned forward 'till his chest was

grazing Yugi's back. He whispered in his hikari's ear, "Lean forward and grab the faucet.

You'd better hang on for dear life." Yugi shivered and leaned forward, grabbing it. Yami

grabbed his hips and forcefully shoved them downward, and started a quick and hard

pace. "AHH! Ya-Yami! Naah! Ooo… Ooo! Yes! There! More! Ah!" Yugi cried. Yugi

involuntarily squeezed tightly around his Yami's manhood each time his sweet spot was

struck, make Yami cry out as well. "Ah! Oh! Yugi! My hikari! My- Mine! All- Ah!

Mine! You belong to- Nah! Me!" Yugi's cries began to get louder. "Who- Nah! Who do

you belong to? Say it! Ah! Say you're mine!" Yugi began to sob, the pleasure was so

great. "Ah! AHH! Y-You! I belong to- GAH! Ah! You. You!" Yami slammed in deeper.

"Good boy. Good! Ah! So hot! So… Tight! I'm gonna cum!" Yugi screamed. "Yes! Spill

it inside! Please! Ah! AH! I-I want it! Yes! Gonna cum!" Yami came with a loud howl,

"YUGI!" Upon feeling his lover's cum shoot inside of him, Yugi orgamsed as well.

"YAMI!" Yami gripped unusually hard on Yugi's hips, and shoved his lover down hard,

onto his still cumming member. Yami gave a few tiny, hard thrusts as he proceeded to

have his orgasm. /Ooo! There's so much! Hot!/ /Yugi! Hah! Hah! I'll make you

pregnant! I'll make you feel so full! Ah!/ Yami clung onto Yugi's hips and finished

emptying his seed inside. "Hah! Hah! Hah! Ah, Yugi. You're so good! I want you again

already!" Yami started his hard and quick thrusts again. "NAH! No! Yami! N-Not…

Here! The water keeps- Ah! Getting inside!" Yami gave a feral snarl, and ripped his

arousal out of his lover. "AH!" Yugi cried. "None shall have you!" Yami roared. "You're

mine and mine alone!" "What are you ta- Whoa!" Yugi was hauled to his feet and

forcefully kissed, silencing his protests. He felt Yami probe his mouth harshly with his

tongue. Yugi gripped his Yami's arms for dear life. He whimpered when Yami wrenched

his mouth from his. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, hugging him tightly and

harshly to his chest. Yami let out a low growl, picked Yugi up, and pulled the both out of

the tub. Not bothering to dry off, he brought Yugi over to his bed and set him gently

down onto the floor at the foot of it. He pushed Yugi so that he was bent over the edge of

the bed, with his feet on the floor. Yami hovered over him and sniffed his back and butt.

He groaned and stood up straight, scooting closer to Yugi, pushing his manhood inside of

his hikari. "Oh!" Yugi cried out. /Ah! Again, Yami?/ /Yes! More. More! Not enough!/

Yami proceeded to slam inside his willing hikari, moaning. "Ah! Ah! Yami!" The two

made love several more times that night, until Yugi finally passed out. Yami pulled out of

Yugi's well worn entrance and let out a shaky sigh. "He'll be very sore in the morning,

but he'll realize it's worth it. Especially with what's going to happen; I truly hope we put

in enough effort." He glanced at his new mate, and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on

his cheek. "Sweet dreams, love." Yugi moaned in his sleep.

~~~~~NEXT MORNING~~~~~~

"Mmm! Ah! I feel so well rested!" Yugi stated happily. His smile faded slightly when he

realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes, and neither was the gentleman next to him.

When he saw him sleeping, the smile returned. /Heh, heh, heh! He's so cute when he's

sleeping./ There was another sound though. A snort came from the kitchen, and Yugi

flinched in surprise. He whipped his head around when he heard it again, and gasped in

surprise at what he saw.

GO TO PART 5


	5. Strange Days

Part 5

I tiny wolf bounded into view, and stared playfully at Yugi. He wagged his stubby tail

back and forth and gave a sharp yip. He then ran full sprint at Yugi and lunged at him.

"Ah!" Yugi gasped in surprise. The wolf yipped and began to lap at Yugi's face happily.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The little wolf chirped excitedly. "Huh?" Yugi questioned in

confusion. He turned to Yami in horror, but didn't see him. He turned to find a gaint

wolf, sleeping partially on the bed. "Ah! Yami, help!" Yugi cried. The wolf's eyes shot

open, and he lifted his large head up. The beast opened his massive jaws and asked,

"What is wrong, hikari?" *Gasp* Yugi awoke with a start. "Hah! Hah! Hah!" Yugi

gulped in air. "What is wrong with you, my mate?" Yami asked concerned. Yugi looked

over at him, still panting slightly. Yugi raised his hand and grazed Yami's cheek. Yami

gave a slight purr like sound, and closed his eyes in contentment. Yugi moved his hand to

an ear, and tugged lightly. Yami opened one eye. Yugi moved his hand down to Yami's

collarbone, and then down to Yami's chest. He studied Yami's pex for a few moments,

then trailed his hand lower, down to the abs. He ran his fingers over each one, before his

hand was snatched up. "Forgive me hikari." Yami said. "But if you kept touching me

there, I would have ravaged you." Yugi blushed and tried to turn away. Yami chuckled,

"Unless, that's what you want?" Yugi swung his head back to look at Yami. "No!" Yami

sighed. "Fine," He let go of Yugi's hand. "I was just checking for something," Yugi

mumbled. Yami's eyes widened in understanding, "Ah! And what were you looking for,

that you needed to look near THAT area? Hm?" Yugi blushed and huffed, crossing his

arms. Yami giggled slightly at the cute look on his mate's face. "Were you checking to

see if your favorite part of me was still there? 'Cause let me tell you, even I was s- Gah!"

Yami couldn't finish his sentence, as he was tackled onto the bed. "Don't say that!" Yugi

yelled. Yami laughed good naturedly. Yugi boldly smacked Yami on the chest, /I just got

a little…. Distracted is all./ Yami continued to laugh. Yugi plopped his head onto Yami's

chest as he struggled to control his laughter. He managed to suppress his laughter to an

occasional giggle and a broad smile. Yugi mumbled into Yami's chest. "What?" Yami

asked. Yugi lifted his head before he spoke, "I said 'That was not what I was looking

for!' You're such a perv!" Yami started chuckling again and slapped a hand over his

eyes. Yami noticed that Yugi had flinched just as he was raising his hand to his face.

Hand still over his eyes, "What is wrong, sweet hikari?" Yugi flinched. /How did he

know?/ /Because I'm always watching you, and over you./ Yugi shivered internally,

/Always watching, huh?/ The thought didn't scare him as much as he thought it would.

/Of course I'm watching. But not for entertainment; don't misunderstand me. I do it

because I worry about you; about your well being. I worry about whether or not you are

happy, safe and healthy. That's all that matters./ Yugi was surprised; he hadn't thought

that Yami cared so much about him. /You're lying. Why would you care so much about

me?/ Yugi insisted. /I would never lie to you about something like that. I love you too

much./ /Y-You love me?/ /Of course I do! Why else would I go through so much

trouble to have you? I almost killed for you, and I would kill for you if I had to!/ Yami

explained. Yugi was incredibly surprised. Not only about that bold confession, but to how

he reacted to it. His pulse started to race, heart almost skipping a beat, and excitement

and happiness pulsed through him. /No./

Yugi said to himself. /I don't like him that way, and he doesn't love me! He just wants a

mate! Yeah! That's it!/ Thinking that way made Yugi depressed for reasons he couldn't

understand. /Believe what you wish, but you will see it eventually. I love you, and I will

wait./ Yami climbed out of the bed, "Now come, school shall be starting soon and I

don't want to be late." When Yugi only stared at him, Yami smiled and offered his hand.

"Come, hikari." Yugi grabbed his hand, fearing his rage. /Why is he in such a good

mood? He was incredibly crabby yesterday./ /Well, for starters; I found you with another

male. Then I had to beat his ass, and end up injured myself. You were being

uncooperative in just giving me a kiss that can save my life. And it was a pain just getting

you into the bath to bathe. Now can you see why I would be annoyed?/ /I guess…/ Yami

chuckled and led Yugi to a room off to the side. It was fairly small, but strangely cozy.

The walls were painted a deep crimson, and the carpet was pitch black. A black and

lavender bed was directly across from the door; maybe only three feet away. Small black

dressers with lavender trim sat beside each side of the bed. There were no windows,

making visibility in the room, almost zero. Only the lavender on the furniture stood out;

almost as if it was glowing in the dark. Yami turned on the light. Once on, intricate

designs could be seen on the comforter and pillows. The headboard was carved

beautifully; flames were etched into the wood with care. Yugi walked over to the bed and

ran his hand over the silky sheets. Yami walked up behind him and whispered into his

ear, "Do you like this room, sweet hikari?" Yugi shivered as the hot breath fanned over

his ear. He looked back at him, managing only a slow "Uh-huh." His eyelids slid down

until they were just narrow glowing slits, mirroring Yami's. Yugi raised his hand to

gently stroke Yami's face, even in their slightly awkward position of Yami slightly bent

over Yugi, who was bent over the bed. Only when Yugi felt something hot and slick prod

his entrance did he remember that they were both naked. He gasped and arched as the

intruder pushed its way inside of him. "Ah! Now? W-What about school? Nah!" Yugi

asked Yami. "Mmmm… Was going to. Still am. Pheromones made me hot." Yami

explained in the least amount of words possible. Yami gripped Yugi's hips and began to

thrust gently but deeply. Yami whispered into Yugi's ear, "We'll have to make this

quick, hikari. Forgive me, but I must go to school. There are things- Nah! Needing to be

taken care of." Yugi threw his head back and screamed his pleasure to the gods as Yami's

thrusting became violent and fast. "NAAH! GAH! AH!"

~~~~~SOME THIRTY MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahhhh!" Yugi cried as he came. Yami panted and grunted as he pulled out of his mate.

"Mmmm… It makes me so happy that I can make you come so easily. But I must leave."

Yugi tiredly looked behind him at Yami, still hard. Yami smirked when he saw his mate

staring at his erection. "Hm, hm, hm. You like what you see? Don't worry, I'll take care

of it before I leave. I know you're tired and I won't force you to touch it." Yami stood up

straight and pulled Yugi into his arms. /Sleep peacefully, my love./ /But don't I-/ /No,

you're staying home. I can't risk you going to school right now. Now, no arguments,

sleep./ Yugi suddenly felt incredibly tired as he was lowered onto something soft. As his

eyes drifted shut, he felt the blanket cover him, and a light kiss placed on his forehead.


	6. Is That You?

Part 6

Yugi awoke a few hours later without Yami by his side. Fear struck his heart briefly

before he remembered that Yami had gone to school. Yugi quickly got into his school

uniform, noticing, with a shiver, a liquid dripping down from between his thighs. He

ignored and pulled on his underwear and pants; heading out through the front door. As

Yugi looked around to gain his bearings once outside, and found that his home, the Kame

Game Shop, was a mere block away. It stood off to his right, and Yugi took off to school,

fearing his grandfather might see him and question his whereabouts. The need to find

Yami was very strong and confusing to Yugi. Just the thought of him made Yugi

incredibly hot. Yugi shook his head to clear his thoughts as they drifted toward today's

and last nights 'activities'. Out of breath, Yugi reached the school grounds. He looked

around quickly for any signs of fellow students, then took off for his fourth period class.

"Yugi!" Yugi stopped dead in his tracks and looked around, searching for the one who

called his name. "Yugi!" He heard footsteps from behind him, and whipped around to see

who it was. Jounouchi ran up to him. "Yugi, where've you been? It's been three since I

last saw you! Are you sick?" Jounouchi placed his hand on Yugi's forehead, checking for

a fever. Yugi's eyes widened in shock. "But Jounouchi,, I was in school yesterday! I even

went to the Café with you! What are talking about?" Jounouchi shook his head. "No,

Yugi. Today's Friday!" Jounouchi pulled out his planner from his book bag. "Ah! See?

Today is Today's the 27th, on Friday! You've been gone for a while. Don't you

remember?" But Yugi didn't respond, he just stared blankly at the planner's date. /The

27th… The 27th… Where was I? But I could've sworn… But…/ In an attempt to sort out

where he had been the last few days, the incident at the Café reappeared in his mind. He

pulled himself out of his daze and looked up at Jounouchi. "J-Jou-kun? What… What are

you?" Jounouchi locked eyes with Yugi for a moment before he sighed and closed his

eyes. "I should have known that this was going to pop up in the future." He opened his

eyes and stared at Yugi a moment more. "I know, you deserve to know." He grabbed

Yugi's hand and led him towards an outside bathroom. "Come, we will discuss this

elsewhere." Jounouchi led Yugi to the bathroom; inside, he checked to make sure no one

was there. Once he made sure that the door was locked, he looked back at Yugi.

Jounouchi gripped Yugi's shoulders, "Yugi, I'm not human." Yugi nodded in

understanding. Slightly surprising Jou. "I'm something called a Sand Wolf." Jou

hesitated, looking down at the ground and blushing before continuing, "And I was

wondering…. If you…. You would be m-my mate. F-for life." Yugi gasped. More in

surprise about what his friend had asked of him, than the fact that he was another

creature. "I know i-it's strange to ask you this but," Jounouchi looked up and into Yugi's

eyes. "But, I've always loved you. You're my closest, true friend in the whole world.

You've treated me like an equal and made me feel special. I know that this is a lot to ask

for, but," he reached out and grabbed Yugi's shoulders. "I want to be with you, to hold

you, to love you, and to protect you." Yugi stared, silent, processing what his best friend

had just confessed to him. In the silence of the bathroom, the sound of slow clapping rang

out like a siren. "Very nice speech Jounouchi kun. I almost believed you there for a

second." Yugi's eyes widened at the sound of Yami's voice. Jounouchi's exspression

darkened and he quickly glared at the ground. There was an audible 'clack' as the stall

door was somehow unlocked. Jounouchi's grip on Yugi's shoulders tightened at the

sound. The door flew open, revealing a pissed, but smirking Yami. The smirk dissipated,

and Yami spoke in a strong, commanding voice, "Jounouchi, release him." He released

Yugi as soon as the words left Yami's mouth. "Aibou," Yugi glanced up at Yami.

"Come. We're going home." His voice sounding soft compared to the harsh tone he took

with Jounouchi. Yugi's body moved towards Yami of its own accord. /What? What's-

What's going on?/ Yami smiled softly and extended his arm toward Yugi as he cleared

the distance between them. Yugi took his hand without complaint, 'till Yami picked him

up and threw him over his shoulder. "Ah! Yami, wait! I can walk!" "Don't worry," Yami

reassured. "I just want to get you away from him first." Yugi huffed as he walked out of

the bathroom. "I can do that myself you know." They were walking down the hallway

when suddenly, "Yami!" He stopped and turned at the yelling of his name, to see

Jounouchi. "What, mutt?" Jounouchi growled. "Aknadin!" Yami's eyes widened

dramatically. "Yeah, that's right! I know your hidden name! Turn around and fight me

like a man! The winner gets Yugi, and the loser is forced to leave town forever!" Yami

released an irritated growl. "Don't do it!" Yugi clumsily clutched at the lapels on Yami's

coat. "Jounouchi may be a bit… Coarse… At times, but, he's still my friend damn it!

You can't evict him!" There was a grunt from Jounouchi. "You have that little faith in

my strength? What the hell?" Yami sighed, rolled his eyes, and set Yugi down. "You

really wanna do this?" He rolls his shoulders. "Yeah! Bring it b-!" Yami was suddenly

behind him, grabbing his arm and yanking it sharply behind him. Yami straightened it,

yanking it upward and twisting it clockwise, successfully ripping a cry from Jounouchi's

throat. "Gah! You cheap bastard! L-Let me go!" He fell to his knees and quickly rolling

onto his back, using both feet to kick Yami in the chest. Yami stumbled a bit and released

Jounouchi's arm. He rubbed the slightly sore spot on his chest. Jounouchi saw his chance

and jumped to his feet, only to be knocked back on his butt by a sharp kick from Yami.

He flew a few feet, sliding 'till he was at Yugi's feet. "Jou!" Yugi began to help

Jounouchi to his feet. "Yugi, no!" Yami cried, but it was too late. Jounouchi gripped

Yugi's arm, and pulled him down onto the ground with him. Yugi gasped as he and

Jounouchi were enveloped in a blinding white light, "Ah!" The last thing Yugi saw

before the world melted into nothing, was what he believed to be the animal from his

dream. The black wolf.

Oooooo! Cliffhanger! Guys I am so sorry for taking forever to post again! Things have been kinda crazy, and I now have a little baby cousin, Olyvia (that's how they spell her name), and she is ADORABLE! My cute little blueberry! I will be posting again very soon! I promise! Thanks for reading!


	7. I'm So Confused

**Part 7**

The light faded away into a soothing darkness, as the sound of a man humming filled

Yugi's ears. The notes surrounded him, wrapping him in a soft blanket. He instinctively

curled closer and closed his eyes as the music snuggled closer, making him feel safe and

secure. Comfortable and warm, he soon fell unconscious. Yugi begrudgingly awoke some

time later. He searched for what had disturbed him while he slept, and soon found it. A

rock spire hung from the ceiling of this 'room', and water was dripping from it into clear

and shallow pools on the floor. Candlelight from around the room reflected in the pools

creating a lighting that illuminated the room beautifully. Golden colored curtains hung

from the rocky walls of the supposed cave, decorated intricately with silver vines and

their bronze flowers grappling for the ceiling. His bed was of the same color scheme,

though the vines this time appeared to be reaching for the sparkling headboard. The bed

was very large, especially for Yugi's size. When he sat up in the bed, he was still shorter

than the headboard. The bed had four posts, all connected to each other by lacey

coverings. Short stories appeared to be embroidered into them, pictures of course. Beasts

and men struggling to fight them; many stories appeared to be very violent. Yugi only

noticed that he was naked as a chilled wind brushed by. "What the? Why am I naked?"

He lifted the sheets and squeaked as he realized he was COMPLETELY naked. Blushing

profusely and shaking his head, he tried to piece together how he got there in the first

place. /Let's see… I was at school, I talked to Jounouchi./ He blushed again as he thought

about Jounouchi's confession. /Then Yami showed up, and he was gonna fight

Jounouchi. And, I went to help Jou up, and then everything goes white, then dark. Did

Jou bring me here? Did he… Did he strip me down?/ Yugi noticed the sound of music.

He looked toward where the door was supposed to be, and found only a hole in the wall

where a door might've stood at one point. He assumed it led to the hallway and to where

the music was being played. Yugi started to get out of the bed, and placed his bare feet on

the floor. "Wait. Gah! I'm still naked!" He used his hands to cover his privates. "Geese!

Are there any clothes anywhere?" He wandered around the room, hands still over his

privates, as he looked for any sort of clothing. He spotted a note laying on what he

guessed was a makeshift counter made of rock. He read it aloud, "Yugi, there are some

clothes on the bed. Sorry it's a one piece, but its all I could find in your size. – Jou." Yugi

looked to the bed, finding something black and shiny sitting folded up. He made his way

over, and checking to make sure no one was watching, carefully removed his hands form

his genitals to pick up the clothing. It was very smooth; guessing that it was leather. He

unfolded it and gasped. It was a one piece as Jounouchi had said it was, but it was still a

bit to take in. The pant legs had attached boots at the bottom, with a slight heel, made of

the same material as the suit. The arms also had attached gloves, and just as the boots

were, they were made of the same material as the suit. At the top of the suit was what

looked like the remains of a turtle neck. The pieces flared out like the petals of some

perverted flower, and Yugi grimaced at it. "Jou said that it was all he could find." Yugi

sighed and proceeded to put it on. But it was just as tight as it looked, if not more so.

Since the zipper was in the back, he couldn't quite zip it up. When something scary and

amazing happened; it appeared to have zipped itself up. He shivered in a slight fear, and

it only grew when it felt like the suit was adjusting itself to him. The boots were a bit

loose, now the were perfect; and the gloves fingers hadn't been quite long enough for his

fingers, now they fit just right. Even flared pieces of the suit came together and formed a

normal turtle neck. Yugi began to panic, and struggled to get the suit off, but it refused to

budge. It had become like a second skin, and he only managed to pinch himself when he

tried to pull the resisting suit off. He foreign feeling of calmness crept into his mind

almost as soon as he began his frantic attempt to escape the leathery skin. It told him to

accept the suit, and it said that it would never bring harm to its new master. There were

no words but there were those feelings; of servitude, of waiting, of expectancy, of calm,

and of acceptance. Yugi momentarily forgot about the suit, he instead focused on the now

louder music. /A violin?/ Yugi calmly walked to the entrance to the room. He peered his

head out and looked to the left and the right. The music appeared to be coming from the

left, and he wearily crept down the narrow and dark hallway. Keeping one hand on the

wall to steady himself; though he didn't know why. He wasn't dizzy or scared, or even

incredibly weary. /Though it is dark./ Yugi snorted at his over thinking of the situation.

/Maybe it's this suit. It's messing with my head./ He stopped. /What am I talking about?

It's just a suit! Am I losing my mind? Must be./ He shrugged and kept walking. The

hallway continued to get wider and wider till it opened up to what he assumed was the

'living room'. It was very bright, especially for being lit by only candles. There was a

large animal skin in the center of the floor; it appeared to be a bear of some sort. For

being underground, the furniture was very modern day. A long light brown couch sat in

front of a large flat screen T.V. What fireplace burned hot a little farther away, another

animal skin draped in front of it. /With a fireplace, we must not be far underground, if at

all./ On the other side of the room, close to the entrance of where he was standing, there

was a book shelf that touched the ceiling. It was filled to the brim with books, some

where even scattered haphazardly around the room. There was a smaller shelf that held

some items to which he had no idea what they were. When he felt eyes on him, he looked

towards the corner of the room, where the music was coming from, and saw Jounouchi.

"Jou?" Yugi was stunned. Jounouchi was playing the violin! Very beautifully in fact.

Yugi didn't know the song, but it sounded very familiar. Jounouchi smiled at him and

finished the song. He set the violin down gently on the ground, and rubbed his hands

together. "Well." He smiled again. "What do you think?" Jounouchi held his arms out

and did a quick spin, glancing about the room as he did so. He looked back at Yugi, and

held his arms out to him, and quickly but lightly slapped them to his sides; holding them

for a second. Before folding his arms across his chest, grinning largely. He couldn't keep

still for long though, Jounouchi began to walk towards Yugi. "It's nice huh?" Yugi

snapped out of his stupor, and looked at Jounouchi. "You can play the violin?" "Of

course! Always have been! But I couldn't attract attention to myself because of the

position I'm in, so I pretended not to know. Clever huh?" He raised a brow and tilted his

head slightly, shrinking his wide grin. "Uh… Yeah!" Was all Yugi could say. "What

position are in?" He questioned. "So how do you like the new suit? Comfy huh?"

Jounouchi ignored his question. "Um… Yeah. It did freak me out a bit, though." Yugi

looked down at the ground shyly. Jounouchi unfolded his arms. "Oh. I'm sorry Yug', I

didn't mean for it to scare you!" He puts a hand to his chest. "It's the newest technology,

it really clings to you doesn't it?" Yugi looked up at Jounouchi, "Yeah, but um… I felt it

move." "That's one of the features! You don't want baggy clothes do you? And speaking

of clinging…" Jounouchi took a step back, and looked Yugi over. He whistled when he

was finished. "You look really good in it Yugi. Really good…" Yugi blushed. Jounouchi

laughed upon seeing the blush. "Oh! Jou? Why was I naked when I woke up in the bed?"

Jounouchi stopped laughing. "Oh. Well when I sorta jumped, your clothes kinda

disintegrated…" "What's 'jumping'? And why didn't your clothes disintegrate? You're

still wearing the school uniform." Jounouchi glanced at his clothes. "Oh, I uh, had to go

back to school and pick up some homework." "Why would you go back to school if you

knew Yami could be there?" "Are you hungry? I could cook and explain 'jumping' to

you?" Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sure, Jou." It was obvious that Jounouchi wasn't

going to answer his question. "Good! Follow me!" Jounouchi bounded for a nearby

hallway. Yugi sighed, smiled and followed his friend to the kitchen. /Jou and his

stomach./

I felt really bad about not updating for a while, so I decided to write another part of the story. I'm proud of this chapter actually, who'd have though? Enjoy!


End file.
